


Like Violence You Have Me Forever

by Borderlinemediocre



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Blowjobs, Boston Bruins, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, First Time, Flip Fuck, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Slapping, Threesome, needy, some aftercare, thumb sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borderlinemediocre/pseuds/Borderlinemediocre
Summary: Pasta pines after his captain, and gets increasingly needy.Title from Blink 182No major violence but blood is mentioned so I tagged it to be safe.





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Pastrnak hints at his feelings for Chara, it’s during a very drunken karaoke rendition of a Dolly Parton song.

All the boys are doubled over laughing while Pasta parades around the stage, belting out Highlight of My Life, not bothering to hide his thick accent. He sings to the general audience at first, but then focuses in on his captain, trying to saunter over but really he just drunkenly stumbles. He lands in Zee’s lap, surprisingly not missing any lines. He must be a Dolly fan, Zee thinks, and that’s pretty adorable.

He sings directly at Zee for the rest of the song, trying to be serious. Zee is laughing at him, trying to keep him still in his lap because he’s squirming all over the place. He chalks it up to the younger man just being drunk, but he’s kind of...grinding down on him. Pasta would agree that it is the alcohol, but he went to Zee for a reason. Marchy, as always, can be heard whistling and making loud comments about how he wants a lap dance, too. 

When the song finally ends he hugs the larger man around the neck, loudly proclaiming “I love you Zeeeeee!”

“Love you too Pasta, now get off me.”

He stands up with a pout, sitting back down in an empty chair immediately when he realizes he’s too drunk to stand at this point.

“Zee, drunk, help me home?” 

“Ok, but I’m just dropping you off. Understand?” 

“Thank.” 

Chara laughs at Pastrnak’s state, slumped over in the chair, eyes closed, no grasp on grammar. He’s actually surprised he’s still speaking English. 

“Get up boy, let’s go.” Zee says, lifting the smaller man out of his chair and onto his feet. He makes it looks easy, lifting a six foot tall muscular hockey player who’s gone into rag doll mode. 

“Have fun at Pasta’s place you two!” Zee glares at Marchy, but continues out. 

He has to mostly hold him up all the way to the cab, the inebriate just repeating his thanks, over and over.

“I swear, you’re the man Zee, I love you. Love playing for my captain. Love.” He’s babbling in the backseat and getting handsy. It’s not that Chara can’t stop him, he just knows that there will be pouting accompanied by more attempts, so he lets his teammate’s hands wander a bit. 

“We’re here, sleepy. Let’s go.” 

Pasta’s non-compliant, so Zee throws him over his shoulder fireman style, heads up the stairs of the townhouse, and drops him on the bed. 

“Okay, you’re home little one. See you tomorrow.” Zee says, heading for the door.

“Waiiiiit Zee, please help me get in my jammies and tucked in.” Chara rolls his eyes and laughs at the ridiculous request. He’s such a baby sometimes, but the captain’s paternal instincts take over and he obliges, however reluctantly.

“You know, most guys wouldn’t want their captain to see them like this.” Pasta is flat on his back, naked from the waist up, Zee working on getting his insanely tight jeans off. 

“How the fuck do you even get these on? We need to get you normal pants. And stop squirming, I feel like I’m changing one of my kids.” 

“Love you, dad.”

Zee ignores him, finally getting the pants down off his hips. He wavers a bit when he sees Pasta’s tiny boxer briefs that do nothing to hide his boner. He’s pretty much just naked at this point.

“Ok, where are the PJs?”

“These are my PJs.”

Zee looks the smaller man up and down, noticing his thick thighs and toned abs, and has to shake his head a bit to focus.

“Ok then, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Zeeeee need my blanket, cold.”

“Pasta you are so needy. Get under the covers.” 

He does as he’s told, and Zee pulls them up to Pasta’s chin. 

“We done now? Will you sleep?” 

“Yes, thanks Zee.” Pasta says, grabbing the larger man’s hand and kissing it sloppily. “Big hand.” He says, before promptly falling asleep. Zee heads out and decides to skip the cab and walk home. 

It’s a warm Boston night, streets mostly empty. He likes having his quiet time to reflect on things, but his thoughts are taken over mostly by Pastrnak. 

He knows it’s not part of his captain duties to get his players home, into bed, and literally tuck them in, but sometimes he just can’t say no to Pasta. He’s so sweet and sincere, and does genuinely love his captain. They’re affectionate, more so than most of the team. Chara’s always had a soft spot for the kid, knowing he needs a father figure.

—————

The next time Pastrnak hints at his feelings towards Chara is in the locker room after a particularly rough game. He kept fucking up, and Chara had yelled at him a few times to get him in line. Nothing personal, just captain stuff. But Pasta took it hard.

“I’m sorry about tonight Zee, I fucked up.”

“Don’t worry little one, you’ll do better next time.”

Pasta smiles at the name, and stares a little too long at his captain getting his gear off. 

“You ok Pasta?” 

“Yeah. Just...want something, I don’t know.” The smaller man moves to sit on Chara’s lap, hugging him like he did when he was drunk, arms around his neck. This time neither man can make up excuses. 

Chara thinks for a bit but gives into the hug, rubbing Pasta’s back, soothing. The touches elicit small noises out of Pasta, some kind of whine-moan. Chara just keeps rubbing his back and shushing him, both still half in their gear. 

They get some “awww”s from the other boys, but their display is largely ignored. 

“You feel ok, baby?” Zee asks, knowing the name might help. Pasta makes another noise, nuzzling his face farther into his captain’s neck. “Feel ok with you.” 

————

Bergy asks Zee about Pasta’a recent clinginess before the next game.

“He’s having a rough time, not sure why.” The captain says, a little hesitant to talk about it.

“He seems, I don’t know, like he’s flirting with you.” Bergy says quietly. Unfortunately Marchy overhears.

“Pasta? Oh yeah he definitely wants your dick, Zee. You should just give it to him, maybe he’d stop fucking up.”

“Marchy, shut UP.” Bergy says with a slap to the back of his head. “Can you please not tell our captain who to fuck? Jesus Christ.” 

“Sorryyyyyy Bergy. Sorry Zee. Just think about it.”

————

The next time, Pasta doesn’t hint. 

It was another incredibly tough game for him, and he asks Zee to come home with him. 

“Why? You’re not drunk, you can get home.” 

“Please Zee, need you. Please.” Pasta says, looking up at the taller man through his eyelashes. “Please, daddy.”

Chara is taken aback at the name. Pasta has called him “dad” before but always as a joke, or when he was drunk. This is different, and he’s worried. He decides Pasta shouldn’t be alone tonight, not when he’s acting this off.

“Let’s go, I’ll get a cab.” 

—————

Once inside, Pasta is all hands. 

“Please come to bed with me, Zee, need you. Need you to touch me.” 

“Pasta you know that’s not a good idea. I’m your captain, your teammate. Not your boyfriend.”

“Wish you were though. You take such good care of me.” He says with a sigh, “Can’t seem to get it together lately, Zee.”

“I’ve noticed, what do you think is wrong?”

“I can’t stop thinking about you. I want you to fuck me.” 

“You don’t want me to fuck you.” Chara says, laughing.

Pasta climbs into Zee’s lap once again, this time straddling him. He pushes past with little protest, finally kissing his captain. Their kiss is surprisingly soft for two large muscular men, both of Pasta’s hands grabbing Zee’s face. 

“This is a bad idea, David.”

Pasta knows Chara is serious, pretty much no one ever calls him by his first name. Like ever.

He’s serious, but the smaller man can feel him getting excited, so he grinds down a bit. 

“Listen, get off me. Now.” Zee says sternly, lifting Pasta off easily, putting him on his feet. He’s worried that if he lets it continue any longer he won’t be able to stop it. 

“You will stop this. Understand? It’s not appropriate. You’re my friend.” 

Pasta drops to his knees, looking up innocently. “Please, daddy? Just want to taste you, please? I’ll be so good.”

Chara sighs deeply, rubbing his forehead. “Will this really make you feel better? Sucking my dick? How would that help you?” 

“Just want it, been so frustrated. Want to see it.” Pasta says, almost drooling, still on his knees, and his dick so hard it’s obvious even from Zee’s vantage point. Zee thinks that if he doesn’t give in soon his teammate will pass out, which couldn’t be good for anyone. He thinks he’ll take one for the team, and starts to undo his pants. 

Pasta’s eyes light up, a large smile forming on his face. Zee slowly pulls his dick out, only half hard but already bigger than Pastrnak had anticipated.

“Shit, Zee.” Pasta falls silent, a rare occurrence. His mouth is agape, staring at the length in front of him, almost a little scared. 

“Well? You gonna suck it or not? You were the one begging for it.” Zee says, teasingly running his tip along the side of Pasta’s face. 

“Yes, sir.” Is all he can get out before Chara slides in, grabbing the back of his head. Pasta’s drooling all over it, reaching up to grab the base. Zee bats his hand away.

“No no, little one. Put those hands behind your back. Just need your mouth.” Zee pulls his head in closer, fucking his throat. Pastrnak is moaning and gagging, absolutely loving every second. Zee’s dick continues to get harder, finally filling up all the way and leaking, and it’s probably too much for the smaller man. That doesn’t mean they stop. 

“Fuck, so good.” The captain says under his breath, voice extra low. 

Pasta pulls off, drool and precum dripping down his chin, looking up through watery eyes. “Will you fuck me?”

“You sure you want that? Might be a tight fit.” Chara says, holding Pastrnak’s chin in his hand, looking him up and down. 

“Definitely will.” The younger man says, standing up to undo his pants, getting fully naked in record time. His dick looks painfully hard, angry red and bobbing with his movements. Chara takes another opportunity to admire his teammates body, stroking himself a bit in the process. 

Pastrnak is also staring, mostly at his captain’s massive hands touching his even more massive dick. It’s really incredibly obscene, and Pasta didn’t realize he had a size kink until this exact moment. He’s transfixed, and he’s pretty sure he could come just watching. 

“How do you like to prep? Want me to finger you?” Chara asks, snapping him out of his trance.

“Um, yes please.” 

They go over to the bed, Pasta jumping onto his back and pulling his legs up.

“Such a slut.” Zee says, chuckling. Pasta takes a couple of Zee’s massive fingers into his mouth and gets them wet to help things along. 

Zee traces a finger around the smaller man’s hole lightly, testing the waters a bit.

“How are we ever gonna fit me inside you, little one?” He asks, slipping a finger inside, “My finger barely fits.” He curls his long finger up, hitting a delicious spot and making Pasta loudly moan. 

“More, please Zee.” Pleading has worked up to this point, but the captain is a little sick of giving into every demand. He’s already let him suck his dick, and now he has a finger in his ass. 

“You’ll take what I give you, boy, nothing more.” He says, wrapping his fingers around the smaller man’s neck. “Got it?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Sir?”

“Yes, daddy.”

“Good boy.” Chara says, spitting into his hand and working himself up. “Open yourself up for me. Now.”

Pasta moves both hands down, quickly slipping one finger in, slowly stretching himself out, moaning at the sight of his captain watching him, both completely naked at this point. 

“You look so good, Zee. Gonna come just watching you.” He breathes out, adding a third finger. 

Zee laughs, “You’ll come when I tell you to.” Eliciting a high whine from his teammate. 

“You ready, baby? You want it?” Zee asks, teasing his dick around the tiny hole. “Yes, please, I’m ready.”

“Gonna be a good boy for me? Take it no matter what? I’m not gonna go easy on you, little one.”

“Yes, promise Zee, I’ll take it so good.” Chara chuckles at Pasta’s thickening accent and lines up. He always hesitates fucking someone because of his size, but he’s never seen someone go so crazy for it so he thinks they’ll be alright. 

He slowly pushes in, Pastrnak already moaning loudly, dick twitching. It takes a bit to get al the way in, and he’s watching his teammate like a hawk to make sure he’s ok. He’s finally all the way in and starts to move, and Pasta is tearing up. 

“Feels so good Zee, hurts.”

“You like the hurt?”

The younger man nods enthusiastically, so Zee takes it as an opportunity to increase his pace and intensity, his thrusts shaking Pastrnak’s entire body, dick bobbing up and down. 

It’s a little painful for Chara, the fit is incredibly tight, which makes it a little harder to last. He zones out a bit in order to keep giving his boy what he wants. He grips hard on the smaller man’s hips and lays into him, making them both moan, Pasta squirming and whining, knowing he can’t come until he’s told. 

“Daddy, I can’t last.”

Zee slaps him forcefully, effectively shutting him up. “Little slut, gonna come untouched for me?”

“Yes, please, if you tell me to.” Pasta’s pupils are blown, hair a mess and his face is still wet from earlier. Chara takes a moment to admire the sight, slowing his pace a bit. 

“Come for me, little one. Now.” Pasta obeys immediately, spilling all over himself, coating his chest and chin. It’s a delicious sight, and Chara comes soon after, milking every last drop into the smaller man. 

Pasta’s lying there totally limp and in a daze, ass incredibly sore already. There’s a little blood trickling down his cheek from where Chara hit him. The larger man pulls out and moves up the bed to rub his dick over the blood, shoving it inside his teammate’s mouth. He can taste blood, cum and himself, and it’s almost enough to get him hard again if his dick didn’t already hurt from coming so intensely.

“Such a good boy for me.” Chara says, pulling his dick out and getting up to get some tissues. He cleans the wound and puts a little bandaid on it, and Pasta smiles at the delicateness of his giant teammate. 

“You ok Pasta? Feel better?”

Unable to articulate any thoughts, he nods and makes grabby hands. Chara slides into bed and pulls the covers over them, Pasta’s back to his chest. 

“Goodnight Pasta, love you.”

“Love you too Zee.”


	2. All We Got Was Bruised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title from Ghost (the band)

Pasta wakes up to Zee spooning him, and he’s pretty sure it’s the safest he’s ever felt.

He pushes his hips back the tiniest bit, wiggling around to get even closer to his captain, remembering that neither of them bothered to put on any clothes after last night. Zee stirs and leans forward to kiss Pasta’s head, neck. The younger man lets out little noises of content, slipping his thumb into his mouth. He figures Zee can’t see him, and he’s not sure he’d care if he did. He’s kind of always had a thing about sucking his thumb- his close friends even tease him about it. 

“So cute.” Zee turns the smaller man around so they’re facing each other in bed, and Pasta pulls his thumb out, cheeks slightly red.

“Don’t be embarrassed, keep sucking. So sweet.” He runs a large finger down Pasta’s face, feeling strangely paternal and turned on at the same time. He’s a little freaked out but he did let Pasta call him ‘daddy’ last night while he fucked him so he figures he’s a little past feeling weird. 

Pasta turns a little redder and let’s out a nervous giggle, but takes his thumb back into his mouth nonetheless. Chara focuses on his teammate’s lips, the subtle sucking noises, the big eyes looking up at him. He swallows hard.

“You suck your thumb a lot?” Zee asks, somewhat mesmerized. 

Pasta nods, inching closer to his captain. Zee pulls his thumb out and kisses the smaller man, large hands on his ass, pulling him closer. They roll a bit so Pasta’s on top, and he can feel Zee’s length against his. They keep kissing, panting, moaning. 

“Such a good boy for me.” Zee purrs out, reaching down and stroking their dicks together. Pasta sits up a bit and grinds back and forth, fucking Zee’s hand.

Pasta’s whining, so Zee tells him to suck his thumb again. The image of him naked, sweating, moving his hips and sucking his thumb proves to be too much for Zee, who comes hard. The come creates delicious friction, so Pasta comes soon after.

“Good boy, clean it up.” Zee says in a stern voice that sends a chill down Pasta’s spine. He gets to work, licking the come off of Zee’s stomach and chest, sucking it off his fingers and dick. 

“Fucking god, slut.” Zee’s voice is more of a growl now, the tone encouraging Pasta so go a little slower and savor how they taste together.

—————

Zee drives Pasta to practice and in hindsight, it was a bad idea.

Well, it would have been fine if Bergy didn’t happen to show up at the same time. And if Pasta hadn’t left more than a few hickeys on his captain’s neck. And if Zee’s face wasn’t still flushed from coming down Pasta’s throat on the way over.

Bergy raises an eyebrow at the pair. “What happened last night?!” He asks in kind of a shout-whisper. 

“Pasta, go ahead.” Pasta looks incredulous. “Now, little one.” 

Once Pasta’s through the front doors, Bergy looks at Zee with what can only be described as the sassiest expression of all time.

“How could you let this happen?” 

“You ever have someone beg for your dick? Like really beg?”

Bergy turns a little red, not expecting his captain to be so forward. “Uh, no?”

“He was so eager, Berg. Naked, horny, begging. I couldn’t say no. And I’m glad I didn’t. He’s insatiable.” Zee trails off, and suddenly Bergy’s a little jealous.

“That good?”

Zee nods. “And he said it’ll help him focus on the game.”

They both laugh and head inside. Pasta’s not used to getting there so early, usually Zee and Bergy show up first. He’s getting ready for a shower, to wash at least some of the dried come off himself before he changes.

“Gonna shower?” Zee comes up behind him, kissing his neck. 

“Yeah, wanna join me?” Pasta asks, but jumps when he turns around and sees Bergy in the room with them. 

“Yes I’ll join. Patrice you need to shower?” Zee asks, sliding a hand down the front of Pasta’s shirt, to his hipbones, around to his ass.

Bergy swallows hard and looks the men up and down. “Um, I could. Sure you two don’t want some alone time?” 

“You mind, princess?” Zee whispers, and Pasta gets a little light headed. 

“No, daddy.” 

—————

They all get naked somewhat unceremoniously, tension palatable. They’ve seen each other naked countless times but this time feels very different. 

Zee turns the shower heads on and Pasta’s busy trying to hide his boner, which he’s realizing isn’t the easiest thing to do when you’re naked. 

“So sweet.” Zee says, pushing the smaller man up against the shower wall. “Daddy misses you, little one. Why don’t you turn around?” 

Pasta obliges and sticks his bum out, wiggling it a bit for emphasis. Zee drops to his knees and litters him with kisses before licking a stripe over his hole. 

“Fuck, Zee.” Pasta and Bergy say almost in unison. Pasta looks back and Bergy’s against the opposite wall, clearly hard but not touching himself. Zee pushes his tongue inside, eliciting a drawn out moan from his teammate. Pasta had no idea how good Zee’s full beard would feel on his hole, and he starts grinding back for even more friction. “Feels so good, daddy.” 

Patrice finally decides to touch himself at this, and it’s a beautiful sight. He’s let his beard grow out as well, a nice contrast to the light skin of his chest. His muscles are flexing, completely focused on Zee’s face buried in Pasta’s ass. 

“Fuck.” He breathes out, and Zee looks back. “Come here.”

Patrice obliges, not sure what he’s in for. Really he just wants to be touched, he feels a little isolated.

“Against the wall.” Zee says, voice muffled by Pasta’s ass. “Like Pasta.”

Patrice leans against the wall and sticks his ass out, and Zee didn’t realize until this very moment how much he wants to fuck his alternate. 

“Pasta, suck him, let him fuck your face. Be a good boy.” Pasta happily obliges, Patrice is stupidly, ungodly hot. How could he say no? 

Once Pasta is against the wall and has his mouth full, Zee slowly starts licking Bergy open. He has a delicious ass, and his moans are even better. 

It’s almost too much, Bergy thinks. His dick is properly down Pasta’s throat, his captain’s tongue in his ass. He doesn’t know which way to go so he decides on alternating between thrusting into Pasta’s face and grinding back on Zee’s mouth. He’s pretty sure he could stay like this forever if he wasn’t already so close. 

Zee starts teasing Bergy’s hole with a finger, slipping one inside with the aid of his own saliva. 

“So fucking tight.” 

Bergy can barely keep himself upright, Zee adding another finger every few minutes. 

“Gonna fuck you, and you’re gonna fuck Pasta. Sound good?” Zee asks, and Patrice really can’t say no with four fingers in his ass. He nods.

Zee stands and instructs Pasta to do the same, and face the wall. 

“Should be an easy fit, I stretched him out pretty good last night.” Zee says, amused, and the other boys laugh. 

“Ready Pasta?” Patrice asks, one hand on his shoulder and one running his dick along the smaller man’s crack.

“Yeah, please Bergy. Want it so bad.” 

Bergy laughs again and slides in, both men moaning in unison. Once he gets a rhythm going, he feels Zee’s length tease around his hole.

“Want it?” Zee asks low in his ear. 

“Fuck yes. Fuck.” Patrice is a little incoherent and Zee thinks it’s kind of adorable. He slides in slowly, always a tight fit for him, and Bergy lets out a litany of swears while biting the back of Pasta’s shoulder. 

“So big.” Pasta says knowingly, and they’re all a little lightheaded at this point. 

“Please please can I come Zee? I’ve been so good, please?” Pasta doesn’t know how much longer he can last with both men panting and moaning behind him, and he hasn’t even touched his dick yet. 

“You’ll wait, little one. Patrice is gonna come first, fill you up.” 

Bergy moans at that, quickening his pace. “Want that? Want me to fill that little hole up?” He whispers in Pasta’s ear and really, it’s not fair. It takes everything Pasta has not to come immediately. 

“Yeah, yeah want it so bad. Please Bergy.” Pasta sticks his ass out, clenches around Patrice as hard as he can.

“Fucking slut.” Bergy comes hard, milking every drop out of himself and into Pasta. It’s a strange feeling, he thinks, coming with a dick in your ass and your dick in someone else’s ass. Strange, as in fucking amazing. 

Pasta’s pretty much vibrating with energy as Bergy pulls out. He wants- needs to come. Which he repeats over and over as Zee pulls out of Bergy.

“Quiet.” Zee commands with a somewhat scary-serious tone, pushing Pasta against the wall by the throat. “Sit.” 

Pasta’s sat against the shower wall, flushed red and sweating, dick painfully hard. Like actually properly painful, and he’s whining. No words, per say, just high pitched moans. 

“What did I just say?” Chara growls out, slapping Pasta roughly, catching both Patrice and whiny off guard. 

Zee drops to his knees and wastes no time pushing Pasta’s legs up, sliding all the way in in one go. Pasta let’s out a primal scream; being fucked by Patrice a few minutes ago didn’t really sufficiently prep him for Zee’s dick. Although the left over come doesn’t hurt. 

Zee clamps a hand around Pasta’s throat again, effectively restricting his breathing. Pasta’s loving every second, even if he can’t express it. He’s basically folded in half, filled up, and Patrice is watching him like a hawk.

“Gonna fill you up again little one, so good for daddy. So tight.” He finally lets up on his grip and Pasta takes a huge breath, finally able to make noise again. He starts praising his captain immediately, to Zee’s delight. 

“So fucking good Zee, love your dick so much. Love my daddy.” Pasta’s breathless, writhing around as best he can while Zee rails into him. “Want you to fill me up so bad.” Bergy’s watching in amazement, from his point of view it almost seems like Pasta wants Zee to come more than he wants to himself. He can see why his captain didn’t say no to him last night. 

To Zee’s surprise, Pasta starts sucking his thumb. He didn’t think he would do it with Bergy watching so he wasn’t gonna ask him to, but it sends Zee over the edge almost immediately. He unloads into Pasta for what feels like ever, locking eyes with him and it’s sensory overload for both men. Pasta comes soon after, untouched, all over his stomach and chest. Bergy helps both men up and they all rinse off together, all completely spent.

“Maybe we shouldn’t have done this right before practice. Pasta’s dead on his feet.” Bergy says, massaging shampoo into Pasta’s hair. Pasta tried to do it himself but he gave up after a few seconds from exhaustion. 

Zee laughs, “At least its not game day. He’ll be ok by tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the now infamous video of Pasta sucking his thumb.....if you haven’t seen it..........go see it


	3. What Would Mean More Than This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title from Bright Eyes

Chara hates to admit it, but Pasta was right. The game a few days later was the best he’d seen the little Czech play, even tying the team record for most goals scored in a single game.

He lifts the smaller man off the ice and carries him to the locker room bridal style. 

Pasta’s all smiles as Zee sets him down in the middle of the locker room, all the boys cheering him on and coming up to congratulate him. 

“Killed it out there man!” 

“Couldn’t have done it without you guys. Especially my captain.” Pasta says, big eyes looking up at Zee’s. “Love you, Zee.”

“Love you too little one.” Zee says, loud enough for all the other boys to hear, and it makes Pasta smile bigger than he has all night. 

————— 

Before the next game, Zee shows up to the locker room proudly wearing #88’s shirt.

“Wanted to make my boy feel special.” He says, wrapping his arms around the younger man. He adds a “Baby boy.” with a kiss to the top of his head.

Pasta thinks he actually died earlier and Zee wearing his shirt and hugging him and calling him ‘baby boy’ is his personal version of heaven. 

“Gonna do so good tonight for you.” Pasta says, muffled by Zee’s relentless hug.

“You always do great.” Zee assures him before tilting his jaw up for sweet, open mouth kisses that send chills down both men’s spines.

—————

After another great game, Pasta’s vibrating with energy. Once he’s showered, changed, interviewed, he makes a beeline for his captain.

The other boys have gotten used to their semi-public affection, so he kisses Zee without hesitation, all passion and wandering hands.

He takes a little control and pushes Zee up against the lockers, kissing his neck and chest once they’re alone. 

“Gonna let you fuck me tonight.” Zee breathes out, much to the surprise of his submissive teammate. He’s lost count of how many times they’ve fucked already but he never thought he’d be the one fucking Zee. 

“Really?” Is all he can manage to get out, eyes wide.

“Such a good boy lately, wanna feel you.” Pasta’s a little lightheaded at the thought, and rushes them both out to the car.

—————

After the seemingly hours-long drive back to Pasta’s place, they’re both more than a little antsy by the time they get inside. 

They undress quickly, as always, but this time Zee gets on the bed first, Pasta on top. They kiss for a while, rutting against each other, until Pasta can’t take anymore.

“Want me to fuck you?” He blurts out, a little nervous about taking the initiative. To this point in their relationship it’s been Zee in charge, 100 percent of the time.

“Yeah, want that mouth first.” Zee says, and all of the sudden he’s laying on his stomach and Pasta’s tentatively spreading him apart. He’s never even eaten Zee out, and he’s admittedly a little nervous. 

Before he leans down he takes a second to admire Zee’s body, all laid out for him. Zee’s up on his elbows, glancing back at his boy, waiting patiently. 

Pasta finally leans down, licking stripes on the inside of Zee’s cheeks, teasing. He licks his balls, the top of his crack, everywhere. He even leaves deep hickeys on Zee’s thick thighs, coaxing tiny moans out of his captain. 

He makes his way to Chara’s hole slowly, and once there wastes no time slipping his tongue inside. Zee lets out a low grunt and pushes back on Pasta’s face, needy.

“Taste so good daddy.” Pasta says, muffled. Zee’s leaking onto the bed; he’s only been eaten out a handful of times in his life, and he decides having Pasta’s face buried in him isn’t something to take for granted. 

Pasta’s face is covered in his own spit, moaning into it and leaking quite a bit himself. 

Chara pulls away and turns over, pulling his legs up to expose his hole. Pasta admires his work, Zee’s hole wet and red already. “Fuck.” Is all he can manage to get out before lining up. 

He pushes past the first ring of muscle, the delicious pressure making it hard to last already. Zee reaches forward and grabs his ass, pulling him in all the way. Both men let out low moans, and Pasta’s heart threatens to beat out of his chest. He’s actually fucking his captain, his daddy.

Meanwhile Chara can’t keep his eyes off his boy. He’s all lean muscle, necklaces bouncing with every thrust, hair stuck to his sweaty forehead. He’s swearing under his breath in Swedish, their other shared language. 

“Stop.” 

Chara’s words startle Pasta, who finds it extraordinarily hard to stop. He does it anyway. 

“Good boy.” Zee purrs out, Pasta’s dick halfway in, both men completely still. Chara wraps a large hand around his own dick, locking eyes with the younger man. 

“You wanna move, don’t you?”

“Yeah, so bad, please.”

“Such a good boy, don’t move.” Chara’s pace on his dick increases, and Pasta’s eyes are darting back and forth between Chara’s gaze and his leaking cock. 

“Like being inside me, little one?”

“Love it, love fucking my daddy.”

Zee groans, pace quickening. “Don’t move baby boy. You can move when I come.”

Pasta’s finding it harder to stay still by the second, his dick still half inside his captain. He has a death grip on both of Zee’s knees, moaning.

Zee comes hard, angling it towards his teammate. As soon as it registers, Pasta slams in again, finally able to move. It doesn’t take him long to come too, filling Zee up to the brim.

Once both men are sufficiently empty, Pasta pulls out and moves down the bed, licking into Zee once more. He slides his tongue in and around, lapping up his own come.

Zee groans, overstimulated, barely able to keep still. “Fuck, such a slut.”

“Just for you.” 

—————

Later in the shower they soap each other up, quiet and sweet, littering each other with kisses in the process.

They even towel each other off, unable to stop touching for even a second. 

“I love you, Zee.”

“I love you too, Pasta.”

Pasta is pouting with a big towel wrapped around him and Zee thinks it might be the cutest thing he’s ever seen. “What’s wrong, little one?”

“I just...I know we all kind of say that we love each other, all the other boys.”

They sit down on the bed, both still only in towels.

“David, I love you.” Chara takes Pasta’s hand in his and squeezes, and they kiss. “Not as a teammate.” Another kiss. “Love all of you. Your smile, your sweetness, your heart. You.”

Pasta’s overcome with love, kisses mixed with salty tears. “I love you too, Zee. Love you so much.”


End file.
